stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
All Good Things...
"All Good Things..." is the 8thdd episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 53rd episode overall. Description Mario Is Missing, The Turning Point In The Story. Overview Coming soon! Synopsis Mario is unconscious and laying on the ground by the mailbox when a girl runs up to him, asking him if he is okay. Mario manages to come to, but he is seriously injured and with amnesia. Because of this, he can't remember what happened or where he is. The girl reveals her name to be Dawn and asks him his name, but he says he doesn't remember that either. Meanwhile, Luigi and Wario meet with each other. Wario tells Luigi that Snake and Ness are recovering at the house and it is revealed that the group had been ambushed one at a time. Wario says the three men who attacked Solid Snake and Ness are the same whom attacked Mario. As it turned out, the only place that Wario had forgotten to look was the mailbox, which was exactly where Mario was. He looks there, but Mario has already left with Dawn. At Dawn's house, she has given Mario new clothes and he tells her he is feeling better, but also tells her he needs time to heal. Dawn tells Mario he can stay at her house as long as he wants to and Mario accepts the offer. Dawn says that she is going to get rid of his outfit, but the plumber tells her not to, thinking that since they wear the clothes that he was wearing when she found him, they might be important or special. Dawn accepts this, but tells him that he needs to work on his accent. Elsewhere, Solid Snake and Ness are talking. It had now been three days since they had last seen Mario. Snake guesses that the three men killed him, even though he had warned Mario that "he" was back. The two start making other theories about what had become of Mario, and Ness states that if Mario is still alive, he's either fighting the enemy or being held hostage. Back at Dawn's, she is telling Mario a story. Mario's accent is completely gone now and he reveals that he is beginning to have feelings for Dawn, saying that it is as if he is incomplete without her. Dawn then walks over to him and hugs him. After looking for Mario all day with Yoshi's help, Luigi tells Wario that it is time to call it a day. Wario asks what would happen if Mario never came back. Even though Luigi says that he will, Wario says they need to get their powers back so they can fight the three men if they ever came back. Luigi is sure that Mario will come back, but Wario is sure that he won't. Dawn asks Mario if he has ever thought about settling down and having a family. He says he has, and the screen cuts to a daydream, in which Dawn and Mario are married and they have two sons. One of them is Billy, and he is wearing a beanie with a tail on it, and he also tells Mario and Dawn that he got an A+ and the other one is George. He is warming a Pikachu beanie and holding an Angry Birds plush toy, which consists of the Red Bird. George explains that he got a B on his math quiz. Billy brags, but then George tells him to shut up. Dawn then offers the boys ice cream. They get excited. The screen cuts back to real-life. Mario is about to ask Dawn a serious question, but she interrupts mid-sentence, remembering that she had forgotten to buy mushrooms. ]] At the mention of "mushrooms", Mario suddenly has a flashback in which the three men ambush him. The flashback ends where Dawn is running up to him while he is on the ground. Mario remembers his name and tells Dawn he has to go. He says he wants to stay, but that it is his duty to fight evil. Flustered, Dawn asks, "What about me? What about us? I thought I completed you!" Mario hugs her, promising that he will never forget what they had. After asking her to remember him, he leaves. Mario returns home and his accent has returned. After a bad pun from Luigi and a few welcomes, the group talks about the three men and Solid Snake reveals that one of them was his brother Liquid Snake. Mario says that their only option is to get their powers back. The group agree also on spending the next few days working on doing just that. The episode ends. EPISODE LIII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances﻿ Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / George * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi * Matthew Howlett as Blaire Vherestorm * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake / Liquid Snake / Billy * Tim Muller as Ness * Eric Porter as Ken Masters * Erin Henderson as Dawn Locations * The Mailbox * Dawn's House Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations * A group of three men consisting of an unnamed man in a trench coat, Ken from Street Fighter, and Liquid are out to destroy Mario, Luigi, and their best friends. * The characters begin their quest to regain their powers. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * Ken's appearance in Stupid Mario Brothers was hinted in the first episode of Snez Pez as he was seen fighting Ryu. * George, Mario's imaginary son, is holding an Angry Birds plush toy. * During the bloopers, Richie accidentally calls Dawn Mona. Dawn's actress, Erin Henderson, would later plays Mona in the series. * George and Billy are the first (and only) characters to never actually exist, as they are made up in Mario's mind. Goofs * Luigi keeps criticizing everyone for cussing, even though he literally just said, "ass" when he was talking to Wario about Mario. Ness later calls him out on this in the first episode of Season Five. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 53 Category:Season Four